


the beginning and the end

by kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/kiyoooooooomi
Summary: Death might have been content spending an eternity this way, but Life is not so easily sated.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	the beginning and the end

There is an end to every beginning. A foredrawn conclusion, a line in the sand, the hands of the clock striking midnight. They are the coming of spring, warm and bright, and the chill of winter, harsh and unforgiving. The two beings who some may call fate, one not nearly as cruel as the mortals seem to believe.

There is Life. Life, in all the warm pastels and things of spring, bringing new beginnings. Life is the start of everything, shrouded in her silver mane, all things born under her care. She nurtures dreams and ideals into fruition, breathes life into abstract thought, and springs forth more beautiful color than has ever graced canvas. She is hope and new beginnings. 

And at the end of the line, there is Her.

Death is swift and merciful. The one called death calls you to eternal slumber with the swing of a scythe, with the steel of a blade. It is cold and unforgiving, much like the being herself. Death, with all her dark eyes and cold stares, an end to the race we are all running. She goes wherever she is needed to accept the tired and down-trodden into her chilling embrace. Rest to the weary.

The relationship that exists between the two forces is an unexpected one to be sure. It began with Death watching life from around corners, peeking out to observe Life in her natural state. She watches as Life brings flowers to bloom, watches as the sun rises and sets for her alone. Death is an intruder in her garden, and uninvited guests. She slinks around amongst the shadows of the willow trees, watching as the beautiful Life makes herself at home amongst the blossoms. Death imagines the touch of her hand, wonders if it would feel as warm as she imagines it would. She longs for her,  _ burns _ for her, the heat of it thawing her icy soul. She wants to tangle her fingers in silver locks, wants to swallow every laugh and sigh that drips from her precious pink lips. Her throat feels dry at the sight of her bare thigh, the soft pale skin exposed with each movement of her long legs.

They go on this way for years. Time is inconsequential to them, so it passes like days as Death orbits around Life, tiptoeing around just out of her line of sight. Death’s want only grows, the desperation in the pit of her stomach threatening to swallow her whole. Life is all the things she could never be, all the things she selfishly longs to hold close. 

Death might have been content spending an eternity this way, but Life is not so easily sated. 

One day, Life calls out to her.

“You there. How long do you plan to watch me this way?”

Death moves out into the light to stand before Life, chin held up proudly, despite the rising feeling of embarrassment at being caught. “As long as you would let me, I suppose.”

They fall into step, Death with her hands shyly clasped behind her back, staring down at her feet, while Life looks perfectly at ease. Life comes to a halt in front of a bed of purple lilacs, prompting Death to do the same.

“Do you like them?”

“They are very beautiful,” Death says softly.

“Do you know what purple lilacs symbolize? In flower language, I mean.”

“I don’t.”

“New love. I planted them for you, my dear trespasser,” Life says, glancing at Death from the corner of her eye, a light flush dusting her cheeks. “You are not half as sneaky as you seem to believe.”

Death doesn’t speak, overwhelmed with the flood of emotions, prompting Life to continue.

“I’ve been watching you, too. You are so lovely to me, I wish you wouldn’t hide.”

“I’m done hiding, then.”

“You are a welcome guest in my home any time, my dear Death.”

And so the nature of their relationship changes. Death no longer hides, instead spending long days basking in the warmth of Life. Life talks enough talking for both of them, Death her quiet companion. They walk hand in hand, and Death revels in the heat of her skin. An easy friendship forms between them, unexpected and yet welcome nonetheless. Death is careful not to touch things in Life’s garden, fearful of bringing an end to the beautiful inhabitants, but Life simply laughs when she expresses such concerns out loud.

“My dear Death, do not fear for such things. You are the inevitable conclusion, nothing is meant to last forever. It is your nature, your gift.” Life smiles sweetly and squeezes her hand. “Where there is Death, there may be new Life.”

“That sounds almost like a confession from you, my darling Life.”

“And if it were?” Life halts her steps and turns to face Death straight on. She raises her chin defiantly. “What would you do, my dear Death, if I poured out my heart to you? Would you run? Let me down gently, perhaps? Or, maybe, you would do something else altogether…” Life brings her hands up to cup either side of Death’s face, her slate blue eyes piercing and searching.

It’s Death who moves first, spurred on by the warm breath against her skin. Death sweeps life into a hungry kiss, finally succumbing to all the things she has tucked away. It’s light being forced into her veins, all the things Life has unto herself alone, flooding into Death all at once. She is everything Death had ever imagined, everything she has spent centuries longing for. 

Life and Death, two forces at first glance opposed, existing in perfect alignment. The love that exists between them makes the earth continue to spin, that brings the seasons to change and the seas to quiet. There is no one who loves Life more than Death, no one that touches Death as reverently as Life. A partnership between the two is a natural conclusion, a beginning to every end.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @flowerboyomi


End file.
